Son of a Genius
by Gamer95
Summary: When working in her house, Rita Mordio is pleaded with by the people in her village to investigate a mysterious surge of energy. She ends up finding a strange house on the mountainside, housing a fat man and the little boy he abuses... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS


It was a simple day in the town of Aspio. The sealed city was in a state of peace and the many well minded citizens where enjoying their time with a good tomb or finding a new discovery in the field of arts and magic.

However, this find day would not last long as a loud 'BOOM' was heard throughout the town. Many had escaped their huts and libraries to see exactly what could have made this particular sound. While many could be considered amazing spell casters none could replicate that big of a boom…well maybe someone…

That someone was a short burnet haired girl who is clothed in stylish red robes that went down to around her waist. She had large black sleeves that covered her arms and had a red cloth wrapping around her left leg while the right was white cloth. A pair of goggles rested snugly in her hair and a ribbon was tied around her right arm that flowed in the underground wind.

This was Rita Mordio; scholar, blastia researcher, member of the guild Brave Vesperia, and at the moment ticked off. Her turquoise eyes were narrowed into a glare and her arms were crossed as she walked down the road. Why was she in a foul mood? Well like many, she had heard the explosion, yet the many people had turned to her and demanded her to "Fix her mess."

The girl scoffed. She was nowhere near the damn explosion! Now she is being forced to investigate instead of researching on her beloved blastia! She let out a sigh however and shook her head. 'I was going to look anyway…'

She walked down the dark road and eventually made it to her destination only to pause and blink before raising an eyebrow, "What the heck...?"

A…what she could only describe as a house was leaning on the wall of the cave. She blinked and looked around with suspicion. "This was defiantly not here last time I checked." She walked up to the house and with a shrug banged on the door. "Hello anyone home?"

No one answered the door. She growled under her breath. "Hel-LO?!" she tried again, pounding her fist against the door. "If no one answers, I'm breaking this door down!"

And then she began to hear voices from inside the house.

"BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She heard a tiny, barely audible voice... "DON'T MAKE EXCUSES!"

And then she heard some form of impact.

"Okay, that's it, I'm coming in!" Rita exclaimed, frustrated with the people inside for not answering the door.

Rita stepped back and focused her magic into her palm. She felt the pull and glared at the door "Fire Ball!" she shouted and sent a magic flame ball into the door sending it flying into the house with a thud. She huffed and stepped into the house.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. The house had grown quiet and that made the girl uneasy. She reached behind her and gripped her scroll and started to walk deeper into the house. She noticed is was very clean…too clean. It made her role her eyes. It was unnatural, she was used to the clutter of books and papers, to see this just made her sick for some reason. The one thing she could not stand about her best friend was her house…er castle always so neat and tidy.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a creak. The mage tensed, her grip on her weapon tightened. She gazed around her surroundings waiting…

'CREAK'

Rita spun around and unrolled her scroll using it as a whip she snapped at the person who had tried to sneak up to her from behind. She nailed him in the chin sending him staggering back a few spaces. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at what she could only describe as a humanoid monster. 'No human can be that fat' she reasoned.

"You B***!" the monster bellowed at her causing the girl to raise an eyebrow.

'Not used to hearing that every day.' She thought. She narrowed her eyes into a glare and grabbed the scroll and held it with both hands in a fighting stance. "Try losing a few pounds tubby, you might actually catch someone."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?" he bellowed.

"Why's your house on the edge of a cliff?" She retorted. "The people down in the village wanted me to take a look and see what happened, and what do I find? Apparently someone's been building behind everyone's back." The man's face turned purple.

"We're not here because we WANT to be." He said through gritted teeth. "Now LEAVE."

"Not happening." Rita replied. "I heard you screaming at someone. I wanna know who it was. NOW."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!"

"Well I'm MAKING it my business." Rita replied simply. "Now let's have that explanation.

"GET OUT!"

"NO!" she screamed back at the man.

He charged at her with a blunt object in hand. Rita moved to the side to avoid the attack and stuck her leg out for the big man to trip and land on his face. She stood back up and started to chant.

The big man got back to his feet and charged again aiming his weapon high.

"Tracker Beam!"

Suddenly the man was lifted into the air. "There. That should hold you for a little while." The mage said with an annoyed sigh.

"FREAK! YOUR ONE OF THEM!"

Rita flinched at the term but glared back at the man. "One of who?" she asked.

"THOSE MAGICAL FREAKS!"

The girl gave him a 'you're an idiot' look. "Of course. I use magic, you moron!" she said sarcastically.

"Now, as I was saying. I overheard you yelling at someone. And right now you are in no room to argue with me. So mind telling me before I drop you…hard!" she threatened.

"I WON'T TELL YOU A THING!"

"I don't think you get it...When I say 'hard', I mean 'permanently cripple you from the waist down' hard." The man paled and she smirked. "THAT got you sweating. Come on, let's hear it...Where's the person you were screaming at?"

"I-In the cupboard...under the stairs."

"A cupboard?" She scowled. "They must be pretty small...About, say...child sized?"

Vernon scowled. She shrugged.

"Well, I have what I need." She dropped him.

"Ooof" The man was slammed down into the ground hard. "Uuughhhh" he groaned.

Rita smirked and walked past the down man and walked over to were the cupboard was. She gazed at the small door. "Okay kid you can come out now. Bad guy is gone." She said with a sigh.

There was no sound. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Kid?" she asked yet nothing. She sighed in annoyance and leaned down and swung the door open only to freeze.

The room was filthy. It was covered in blood and the scent of urine and wastes made the girl gag. However, there curled into a small ball was the tiniest child she had ever seen.

"Kid…?" she asked slowly her eyes wide in shock that soon turned to horror when she witnesses the boy flinch and start to tremble all while leaking blood from his oversized shirt.

She stared in shock for several minutes. Then, her emotions were all replaced by one simple thing.

Blood boiling rage.

Growling, she stormed back into the living room where the man was trying to get back to his feet...Only to be kicked directly in the face, sending him sprawling back.

"What in blazes-"

"You...good for nothing, scum-sucking CREEP!" Rita roared angrily.

"I...I can explai-"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted firing a Fire Ball at the man sending him flying back into a wall. He was luckily not to be set ablaze but not so lucky when he felt her kick him right between the legs.

The man let out a loud pain filled scream. Rita scowled at him. "You feel that…that's only a small bit of what you deserve monster." She said darkly. "I should burn you…no stab you with the earth itself or maybe drown you…I can do all of that."

"Please…stop…"

"Did you when he asked you!" she shouted at him. "I think not!"

She raised her hand to his head and the light of the fire made the man sweat. "Game over monster." She said darkly.

However, a soft whimper halted her attack. She paused and looked over into a mirror to see not only her dark expression but the terrified emerald eyes staring at her.

Harry Potter had been hurt before but the beating he took after using his freak stuff was one he will never forget. He was in soooo much pain. Yet the same freak stuff was healing him slowly. He flinched when he heard the strangers voice then started to tremble when the door opened.

He did not expect the stranger to attack his uncle however. He slowly rose to his little feat and limped with great pain out of his cupboard. He looked into the living room and gasped as he saw the sight of the stranger. A girl with pretty clothes and an expression on her face that was usually directed at him was being directed at his uncle.

He let out a scared whimper witch caught the girl's attention as she lifted up her head to see him. He saw eyes much brighter that were darkened by anger. He also noticed the flames licking her hand yet not causing any harm to her. His fear shifted to wonder at this. 'Is she…like me…?'

"Kid, go lie down." Rita said sternly. "You shouldn't be walking around when you're hurt like that." Harry shook his head.

"N-No...I can't...You're gonna hurt my uncle..."

"Well...Yeah. I need to give him what he deserves." Rita replied.

"Please, I don't want him hurt." The boy began to limp his way over. "PLEASE don't hurt him." He stumbled, and nearly fell on his face. Lucky for him, Rita deactivated the fireball and dove forward to catch him in her arms.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she caught him. "Kid, I told you you should've gone to lie down..." The child looked up at her.

"Y-You're...warm..." He spoke softly.

Rita blushed as she gazed down at the child. "Don't go saying stuff like that." She mumbled to him.

Harry's eyes saddened as he looked away from her. "I'm sorry…"

Rita let out a sigh as she stood up with the child. "Don't worry about it kid." She said.

She gave the child a once over and came to a staggering discovery. He was amazingly cute. His large green eyes and his messy hair made him look adorable and as she held him she fought the urge to squeeze him like a stuffed toy.

She looked over at the big man then back to the child. "Please tell me your extended family."

The big man only crawled further back in fright at her, causing Rita to sigh. "You should be scared monster. I should end you where you lay…but someone cares enough about you to ask me to spare your miserable hid. Got anything to say to that big man?" she asked him holding the child in her arms snugly.

"Please leave..." The man whimpered. "PLEASE just leave me alone...I'll do ANYTHING, just go!"

"Anything, huh?" Rita asked with a raised brow. "In that case...I'll be taking this little guy with me."

"Yes, please, take him! Just take him and go, I don't care!" Vernon pleaded.

"Fine. You're really pathetic you know...Beating on a kid...Snivelling like a baby when someone catches you...It's just sad."

"LEAVE!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rita mumbled as she made her way to the door. "Say bye the to fat man, kid, you're NEVER gonna see him again."

Harry stared wide eyed at the girl before looking over to his terrified uncle. "…Bye bye uncle Vernon." He said softly. Waving his little hand as he did so.

Rita smiled softly at the child. 'Awwwww' she thought to herself with a blush.

Vernon did not wave back he just glared darkly at the child as they walked out the door.

Rita smiled down at the child as they started their walk back to Aspio. "So, you got a name kid?" she asked him lightly.

"…Harry Potter Ms…?"

"Please. No Ms. Stuff I'm way too young for that. The name is Rita Mordio." She said.

"Hi…Ms. Mordio."

Rita groaned. "What did I just say kid?" she asked him slightly annoyed.

Harry seemed to notice and looked down sadly "Sorry…do you hate me now…?" he asked her with a mumble.

Rita frowned. "No, that'd be a stupid reason to hate someone, of course I don't hate you." She replied.

"Good...I don't want you to hate me...You're nice." Harry said softly. "Sorry I called you Ms. I just wanted to be nice..."

"Yeah, it's good to know you respect older people." Rita said with a nod. "'Cause then I don't have to teach you that..."

"Hmm?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Oh...Okay...So where are we going?" Harry asked innocently. "Y-You're taking me away from Uncle Vernon...But where am I gonna live?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're coming to live at my place."

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes shock. "With you?" he asked.

Rita raised a brow at the surprised tone in the child's voice. "Yeah…dose that bother you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No…just…why do you want a freak in your house?" He asked innocently.

Rita flinched at that word and stared down at him with a stern expression, "Don't call yourself that."

Harry flinched at her look causing her to sigh sadly 'Damn this is hard.' She thought to herself. "You're not a freak kid, let me guess magic?" she asked him.

"That's a bad word!" he shouted in horror.

Rita just chuckled and patted his head. "Not at all silly. In fact, it's all around us. This town is known for its mages and wise people-not as smart as me but their okay." She said. "And in turn that would make me one as well…do you think I'm a freak Harry?"

Harry shook his head with a horrified look on his face. "No! You're not a freak! You can't ever be a freak, ever! You're too nice!" He protested. Rita chuckled.

"Well there ya go! You're too nice to be a freak too." The young woman poked the little boy's nose. "Now, I don't want any more freak talk, you hear me?" Harry nodded slowly.

"I...I think so." He replied. Then he snuggled in closer.

"Heh...You're a cuddly little guy, huh?" She said fondly, ruffling his hair.

"M'sorry..." Harry replied.

"I never said it was BAD."

The child gave a soft nod and snuggled into her more causing the girl to smile softly. 'If the gang could see me now…they would never let me live this down.' She thought with a mental groan. She looked down at the child to see his eyes were closed and his breathing had leveled out. She smiled tenderly at him and ran a hand through his hair causing him to coo softly. 'Ah so what, this little guy is worth it.'

She shook her head. 'Focus Mordio! You need to get him looked at. We don't have many healers in Aspio too...' she gazed down at him and let out a sigh before chuckling lightly. 'I might just have to ask for some royal help. I'm sure Estelle can heal him up…and hog him.' She thought with a small pout.

She walked back into the underground city ignoring all the confused looks and murmurs and made her way back to her home. She opened the door and smiled at the mess. 'Ah sweet mess of books, paper and my sweet blastia. How I missed you.'

She walked over and sat down in one of her chairs and just watched the boy sleep in her arms. She felt oddly warm for some reason.

She had never been a social girl; heck it took a crazy adventure with a bunch of yahoos before she started to open up with everyone.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "It's not like I'm keeping him long…" she frowned as a sudden pain passed through her heart. "…Right?" she asked no one.

She looked down at the asleep child and smiled. "I'll make arrangements to meet Estelle tomorrow." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes lightly. 'Should I wake him up…meh Let him sleep a little longer.'


End file.
